


Storming Mess

by Seaisme



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaisme/pseuds/Seaisme
Summary: AU one shot I've been working on for a little over 2 months.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Storming Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an old RP from 2015 with Fem!Hiccup/Dagur

"Dad! Wait!" Hiccup tried to keep up with Stoick, tears in her eyes, as she dragged herself to follow him to the cliff that overlooked the sea below Berk.

In Stoick's arms were two babies. One was a newborn boy with red hair, a wee little hiccup, and a girl who had auburn hair that was a bit bigger than her brother. The old man had a deep set frown on his face, he had to fix this. These babies, they weren't natural. Hiccup had done things with the now imprisoned Berserker that were meant for a married couple, and now these children had to be killed before the wrath of the Gods was invoked upon the village.

"Dad, please.." Hiccup had weakly grabbed his wristband, only to release it a moment later, crying weakly. "P- please don't hurt Stoick and Turid. Please.."

Stoick paused, hearing his name from her. He realized, it was also the newborn boy's name. His eyes went down to the babies, frowning as the infants began to fuss. The air was cold, and these small things were going to die if they stayed out for much longer. As he tried to figure out his next move, it occured to him that Hiccup wasn't crying anymore.

Panicked, he turned around to see Hiccup shivering violently in the cold. Childbirth had taken most of her strength, making her weak. Odin spare them all for what Stoick was going to do...

Dagur stared out of the cell, looking at the moon and stars above. It was beautiful, the cold night and sky, but.. it didn't matter. Hiccup, his secret lover, had most likely given birth and he wanted nothing more than to be there with her, see the child or children they had made as he kept a roaring hearth to combat the chilly air. He felt shame wash over him, for not asking Hiccup for her hand in marriage before she had gotten pregnant..

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. This is all my fault." Dagur said, feeling his eyes stinging from unshed tears. He felt himself break as a large shadow crossed over him as the door was opened up. He looked up, his watery dark green eyes seeing a moon light illuminated flaming red beard with the angry forest green eyes. He was going to die now. He knew it, taking a final breath and waiting for the end to come.

"Get up." Came the voice of Stoick the Vast, strained and strange sounding in Dagur's ears. Almost like he had just been crying. When Dagur didn't move fast enough, Stoick picked him up and gave him a shove. "Come on." As they walked from the arena, Dagur noticed that Stoick was missing his cape. And he hoped it wasn't bad news.

Stoick led Dagur through the village, sighing as he thought back to what Hiccup had told him months ago when she and Dagur returned to Berk seeking sanctuary after months away. After he had locked Dagur up for life.

"Dad! He isn't dangerous! Please don't!" Hiccup was in tears.

"Why should I listen to anything about that madman?" Stoick glared down at her, unable to feel anything but the same frustration he felt when facing down his beloved Valka, but now it was all directed at Hiccup.

"Because I'm pregnant! Because it's his!" Hiccup snapped, just as angry at him as he was with her.

Oh, Stoick had heard that, but he let Hiccup stay in the house, act like nothing was wrong, thinking she was going to lose the baby like Valka had done once before Hiccup's time. But now? Stoick sighed again, approaching the house. He opened the door, gesturing for Dagur to enter. Dagur's footsteps were hesitant, but he entered the home. The heat hit him first, it was pleasant with the way it warmed his body but his heart and soul were still cold. He needed Hiccup, he needed his anchor.

"She's that way." Stoick pointed to a room where the door was open.

Dagur walked inside to see Hiccup resting on a bed, wrapped in thick furs, with a large basket by the bed. Dagur went to Hiccup first, laying beside her and wrapping his covered beloved in his arms and gently kissing her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful, and felt so much smaller compared to when he last chanced a hug.

He pulled back, his eyes widening, to look at her stomach. The bump was gone, he realized, still reaching down to touch where it had been. He looked to the basket, hearing a fuss from inside. Hesitantly, Dagur's large hands pulled the furs that were wrapped around the fussing thing aside, and he saw two babies. A boy and a girl.

By the gods, they were beautiful. It brought tears to Dagur's eyes, seeing them moving around. He was so distracted by the babies, who fell asleep soon after being discovered by him, to notice that Hiccup was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Dag..." Hiccup's soft and scared voice made Dagur frown. She shouldn't feel that way around him. It was concerning.

He turned to look at her with a soft expression he hoped would ease her fears. "I'm here now, my beautiful valkyrie." Dagur said, kissing Hiccup's tears away before kissing her lips.

"Dagur.." Hiccup repeated his name, clutching him and crying into his chest.

"I'm never leaving you again, my valkyrie." The Berserker promised, holding her close.

The days following after were dealt with caring for the babies, talking about wedding plans, planning for a wedding at the end of winter when the babies were strong enough. The babies were gradually introduced to people, Heather and Fishlegs were first, followed by Snotlout before the others practically forced their way in to meet them.

Turid was an immediate favorite, being a cute little baby. Wee Stoick took a bit of time to adjust to, Tuffnut was the first to declare the baby would be destined for great things, both Thorston twins giving him the nickname Fartbreath.

"Well, they aren't wrong.." Hiccup said as Dagur chased the twins around, on Toothless, to "regain his children's honor for them".

As spring approached, Dagur was forced to stay with Fishlegs and Heather in their home, during the days leading up to the wedding. And soon, the day had arrived.

Hiccup was clothed in a white dress with intricate gold details on it, Stoick and Gobber standing on her side of the alter with Toothless and Stormfly as a stand in for Astrid who was in the crowd and holding the twins.

Dagur walked to her, dressed in white as well, with a Berserker crest, smiling as he saw she was waiting for him. Fishlegs and Heather were on Dagur's side, as Fishlegs didn't want Heather to be alone, with Shattermaster and Sluether.

As they spoke their vows, staring into each others eyes, all was quiet, all those around them vanished. And then, they kissed, sealing their marriage, their unity as one, before the gods, the villagers and dragons. Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
